


dangerous men

by SalazarTipton



Series: the bloodied crown [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Jewish Character, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Secrets, Vampire!Tommy, Vampires, canon romani character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Tommy lets his head fall back, rolling across his shoulders as thick, hot blood coats his throat on the way down. He swallows again and rolls his tongue, gathering up the sweetness staining his teeth red.“Now that ain't exactly kosher, is it, mate.”akaAlfie learns the truth and turns into a flirt.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: the bloodied crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	dangerous men

**Author's Note:**

> this is all laurenkmyers' fault for indulging my ideas c:
> 
> can be read as a standalone

Tommy lets his head fall back, rolling across his shoulders as thick, hot blood coats his throat on the way down. He swallows again and rolls his tongue, gathering up the sweetness staining his teeth red. 

He’s cutting it close this time. Sure, he doesn’t really know what would happen to him if he ignores the growing hunger in the pit of his stomach and the urge to kill. His  _ sire _ , as it were, didn’t exactly stay behind to hold his hand through the afterlife and all its nuances. Like every other part of his life, Thomas is left to figure shit out on his own or suffer for it. 

He leans back down over his victim and continues his feast until he’s sated. 

“Now that ain't exactly kosher, is it, mate.”

His eyes fly open to spot whoever just spoke, but he already knows who that gruff, lilting, and frustrating voice belongs to. He rolls his head along the wall towards him and sees Alfie Solomons coming down his dark and previously deserted alleyway with his cane tapping against the cobblestones. 

He should stand, wipe the blood from his mouth, run, attack,  _ do something! _ In his gut, he wants to shrink back into the shadows and hide his face from him. He doesn’t want him to see. The man already sees through him enough as it is. Let him keep this dark secret to himself... Instead, all he can manage to do is push the corpse off of him and look up at his business associate with impassive eyes, hoping to hide the thrumming thrill of being full like he never was in life. 

“Mr. Solomons. What brings you to this side of the city?”

“Nah, we’re not gonna do that now are we, Tommy. I’m not going to stand here and make conversation like I didn’t just see what I did see and you don’t have blood dripping out your mouth like the monster you are.”

He tosses a handkerchief at him. Tommy catches it. For how he imagined someone seeing him for what he is would go, this is already looking leagues brighter, but he knows better than to hope for a happy ending--or hope to really know what Alfie means with his words. He wipes away at his lips and chin, waiting for his business associate to speak. He doesn’t have to wait long; Alfie never makes him wait long for that. 

“Good boy. Can’t have you going ‘round here looking like that.” Tommy brings himself to his feet and holds out the cloth. “No, pet, you keep that. Looks like you’ll need it more than me.”

Tommy tucks the soiled handkerchief into his trouser pocket and sets about righting his clothes. He focuses on straightening his collar instead of meeting Alfie’s expectant eyes hoping to come off as aloof instead of scared shitless. 

“Got to admit, it is quite refreshing seeing you like this.”

“Covered in blood?”

“Mate, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a speck of blood somewhere on your person. No, no for once you actually look like a man, not the Gyspy King of Birmingham. Collar stained, jacket missing, shirt wrinkled. Not a Shelby, but as yourself: Thomas, ocean-eyes, murderous, and a vampire. Quiet the picture you make.”

Tommy clenches his jaw in an effort to keep his mouth shut. He’s only ever fucked things up when he feels vulnerable. It always ends in him making poor decisions and pissing off all the wrong people. He can’t trust his usually careful words when he’s itching to hit Solomons or run back to the main street.  _ You don’t parler on the backfoot.  _ And right now, all the cards are in Alfie’s hands, hell his whole life is resting in those meaty paws of his.

His eyes flick back to the man when he steps in close. He leans over Tommy, pressing him into the wall of the alleyway without touching him. His broad form that usually inspired intimidation is pulling a wholly new sensation from the pits of Tom’s stomach. He lets him crowd over him, both of them fully knowing Alfie is no match for him--that if he didn’t want to be right where he is he simply wouldn’t be. 

“Alfie, I’ve always known you aren’t right in the head, but that’s a bit far for even you. Flirting with death, are you?”

“There’s a lot more to you, Thomas, than being dead.”

Tommy blinks slowly at him, head tilted against the stonework to see him better from how he’s managing to tower over him although they're nearly the same height. He wishes he knew where his jacket was; he could really use a cigarette right now--something to keep his mouth occupied.

Alfie’s eyes travel down Tommy’s face, down his neck and chest, and further down still like a leaf floating down an easy stream stopping at the cloth poking out from his pocket. He pulls it out and reaches up between them to Tommy’s face. The gangster sucks in a breath when Alfie takes the corner of it and gently wipes away the few drops of blood he missed in his haste. 

“Disheveled is a very good look on you, darling. Absolutely a treat, you are.”

Before his mind can stop him, Thomas licks his lips, staring coldly up at Alfie inadvertently through his lashes. 

Lights from a passing car flash down the alley for a brief moment, outlining them both from the dark, cloying feeling creeping in between them. Alfie glances to the road and pauses for a moment, mouth curved downwards in thought before tucking the cloth back where he found it and stepping away. 

“Well, Mr. Shelby, I’m sure you can handle yourself from here.”

Tommy’s at a loss. From one second of heat and something else entirely radiating off of the man to him in a patronizing business tone. To anyone else, he may sound sincere, but Tommy thinks he can see the true words beneath what’s been spoken aloud. Perhaps he’s paid more attention to Alfie than he’d thought…

“Until our next meeting, then. Goodnight, Mr. Solomons. Be careful on your way--we both know there are dangerous men on these streets.”

“That we do, darling. That we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! vampire!tommy has been living rent-free in my head for weeks now. i'd love to hear your thoughts! i'm still new to writing peaky blinders, so please be gentle with me. comments and kudos are what keep me going <3
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: creaturejaskier


End file.
